Pokemon Adventure Part 4
by madhead1409
Summary: Mickey is going to fight the Gym Leader after Jess's Flabèbè evolves and after they defeated Team Blaze. Wait til next time to find out what happens next...


Previously on Pokemon adventures:  
>"Where is the pokelab then Mickey?" asked Jess.<br>"Right over there." said Mickey  
>"Let's go in." said Eddie<br>They walk in and dont see anyone so they go upstairs and they see Linda and the other professors and Mickey's mum tied up at the back of the room.  
>"Mum, Linda." the boys cried.<br>How dare you take my pokedex away from my people, I'm gonna have to take you out right now"  
>"You can't defeat me, Eddie, Jess, Jonah, Ellise and Dionis at the same time can you? No I don't think so." shouted Mickey.<br>"Everyone if you have a pokemon send it out now."  
>Fennekin uses Ember and shoots little sparks of fire towards the Numel and numel shoots bigger sparks of fire towards Fennekin. There is an explosion.<p>

Fennekin uses Ember and shoots little sparks of fire towards the Numel and numel shoots bigger sparks of fire towards Fennekin. There is an explosion.  
>"Fennekin," Mickey shouts.<br>"Numel," The Grunt shouts.  
>The smoke clears away from the pokemon and everybody sees Numel and Fennekin on the floor.<br>Fennekin struggles to get up to its feet but Numel doesn't... Numel has been defeated.  
>"Fennekin please get up." pleads Mickey.<br>Fennekin is still struggling to get up but then after a few seconds Fennekin gets up brave and strong.  
>"Fennkin," Mickey cries.<br>Mickey is crying and everyone, apart from the mother and linda, are standing around him. Everyone starts crying aswell.  
>"Right ENOUGH." The Grunt screams in rage. "Hurry up with your next pokemon then." he says to the other grunt.<br>"Go Litleo." shouts The Grunt. "And use flamethrower."  
>"Fennekin can't battle someone needs to take over please." Mickey begs.<br>"I will," says Jess.  
>"Flabèbè you ready." The pokemon nods and starts screaming.<br>"Razor leaf and use it powerfully!"  
>Leaves shaped as razors are coming out of the pokemon's flower and starts hitting the Litleo. Litleo faints. There is a glow from the Flabèbè's flower and before you know it Flabèbè is covered by a glow. No-one knows what's happening apart from Linda. The glow fades away. Everyone is shocked.<br>"Where's Flabèbè gone?" asks Jess.  
>Dionis gets his pokedex out and scans the pokemon.<br>"Floette, the single bloom pokemon, it flutters around fields of flowers and cares for flowers that are starting to wilt. It draws out the hidden power of flowers to battle.  
>When the flowers of a well-tended flower bed bloom, it appears and celebrates with an elegant dance." said the pokedex in a girly robotic voice.<br>"What the..." says Jess.  
>"I think your pokemon evolved Jess" said Ellise.<br>"Finally!" shouts Jess.  
>"Floette, use petal blizzard on Team Blaze now!" says Jess.<br>Different colour petals come out of Floette's flower and starts hitting Team Blaze. Team Blaze starts screaming in pain and runs away. Everyone tries to untie Mickey's and Eddie's mum and Linda.  
>"Finally, Mickey, Eddie have you got the pokedex back from Team Blaze yet?" said Linda.<br>"Oh yeah it's right here Linda here." Mickey said, giving the pokedex to Linda, Linda refuses to take it.  
>"Mickey the pokedex is yours not mine, you use it to look up pokemon on your journey." said Linda.<br>"Oh okay then, so what should we do know Linda?" asked Mickey curiously.  
>"How would you like to battle your first Gym Leader?."<br>"YES!" Mickey screeched really loudly that everyone had to cover their ears.  
>"Lets go then." Said Linda.<br>So with that they all travelled all the way back to Route 2 and then went to Mahogony City.  
>Mickey, Eddie and the friends (including Linda and their mum) go into the gym and battle the 1st, 2nd and 3rd Gym Helpers until Mickey needed to heal his pokemon up.<br>"Wait Mickey, here have these." Linda said, giving him a lot of spray bottles.  
>"What are these?" asked Mickey.<br>"These are Max Potions and they heal your pokemon's health to full." Linda explained.  
>"Oh My God thanks Linda."<br>"No problem." said Linda.  
>"Psst Linda how do I use these?" Mickey whispered.<br>"Just spray the pokeball of the pokemon you want to heal and then the spray will do the rest but if their dead you are going to need these." Linda gives Mickey lots or yellow weird shaped and yellow diamond shaped items.  
>"And what are these then?" Mickey asked.<br>"The weird looking one with lots of spikes coming out it are Max revives and the others are normal revives and to use the Max potions you use the Revives but try not to waste the Max potions ok." explained Linda.  
>Mickey sprays a Max potion on the pokeball and Fennekin comes out of his pokeballs and turn red then orange turning into yellow and then finally turned green and back to it's normal colour and go back into his pokeball.<br>"Oh My God that's so AWESOME!" Mickey excitedly said and turned to see the Gym Leader right behind him. Mickey jumps.  
>"Oh God." Mickey said, "Are you the Gym Leader of this Gym?"<br>"Yeah why?" she asked.  
>"I would like to challenge you for the gym badge please." said Mickey<br>"Sure but can you really survive my blades of grass."  
>"Yes I can." said Mickey, determined to win.<br>"Okay then meet me at the top of the building which is where the battle takes place." said Holly  
>She sends her Tropius out and a green winged pokemon comes out.<br>"Tropius fly," Holly said, the Tropius flies up, comes down, pickes Holly up and flies to the top of the Gym.  
>Mickey finds stairs going up to the top floor and climbs them. After a few minutes, Mickey is finally at the top of the Gym building.<br>"Finally," Mickey and Holly said simultaneously.  
>"Lets do it. Fennekin, come on out."<br>"Skiddo come on out." said the Gym Leader.  
>"Fennekin Flamethrower and use it at the ground then use it at Tropius.<br>Fennekin looked confused but did it anyway. Fennekin jumped up and shot lots of flames down to the floor and it got covered by the smoke it created by the flames. Fennekin kept doing it until Mickey shouted stop and started doing it at Tropius.  
>The smoke cleared all around the place and all that anyone could see was the ground on fire and Tropius nearly defeated.<br>"Tropius use fly and knock Fennekin out..."

Next time on Pokemon adventures:  
>"Finally a badge, Linda can I put this on my wall until I really need it?" Mickey asked.<p> 


End file.
